Heroes
Basics Heroes are the basic building blocks in Heroes of Gaia. Hero stats add to army attack strength, army defense strength, the speed of a unit, and the overall size of the army. The total number of heroes that a player may have is determined by player rank. See the Ranks page to see the total number of hero slots available at various ranks. Heroes can only be hired in a Tavern. Higher Tavern levels increase the chance of getting a better hero. When a hero levels up, a hero gains one attribute point which can be spent in any of the four attributes. Furthermore, the maximum amount of troops the hero can lead increases according to the chart below. Hero Attributes See main article: Attributes Each of the four basic attributes imparts different functionality to the Hero. ATK: The Hero ATK attribute multiplies attack power according to 1 + ATK / 100. '''If a Hero had 50 ATK, then the Hero's units will have an attack 150% of base. '''DEF: The Hero DEF attribute divides total damage according to 1 + DEF / 100. '''If a Hero had 100 DEF, then the Hero's units would take Damage/2 or 50% of base damage. '''SPD: The Hero SPD attribute increases unit speed by (Hero Speed - 10) * 0.02. 'The resulting value is then added to each unit type's base value. If the Hero had 120 SPD, the total SPD bonus added to each attacking unit would be 2.2. Note that while the "true" equation is '(Hero Speed) * 0.02, '''all heroless NPC units have a hidden "Hero" which grants 10 SPD. '''INT: Each point of INT above 10 raises a Castle's hourly Gold output by 0.\overline{6} % of basic Townhall gold output. Determining Combat Hero Quality Since Hero stats can make a huge difference in battle, it makes sense to figure out which heroes are best suited for combat. Base Hero Combat Attributes One way to do this is to normalize the Hero's statistics to compare the statistics of each Hero as they would have been at level one. This is expressed by the following equation: (ATK + DEF + SPD) - (CL - 1) + U ATK is the Hero's attack. DEF is the Hero's defense. SPD is the heroes speed. CL - 1 is the Hero's Current Level minus one. The "- 1" is necessery because the minimum Hero level is one. U''' is the number of unallocated skill points. For example, say that a Hero is level 50, has 25 unallocated stat points, and has these attributes: ATK 50, DEF 60, and SPD 50. Applying the equation we get (50 + 60+ 50) - (50 -1) + 25 = 136. Not bad! This formula applies to any hero, but is particularly useful for comparing heroes in the Tavern, as Tavern Heroes may appear from levels 1-10. Hiring Heroes at lower levels is better because it means more control over stat allocation. Indifferent Hero Combat Attributes A slightly simpler method is to compare Hero attributes as they would have been at level 0. While it is impossible to have a level 0 hero, the comparison is still valid. The simplified equation uses the same variables as above: '''(ATK + DEF + SPD + U) - CL Hiring Combat Heroes 70 or lower: These heroes are the first ones you'll see as you begin the game. They are useless later on. 71-80: '''These are slightly better, though probably not good enough to bother trading your orginal heroes in unless early on. '''81-90: 119 or lower: These Heroes are very weak. Don't bother hiring them. 120-129: Still fairly common. A few blues, and mostly gold Heroes appear in this range. 130-139: Heroes in this range are uncommon. Most Heroes in this range will be yellow, along with a few green toward 140. 140-149: Now we're talking! This is where you really want your Heroes. You should try for 1-2 in this range, maybe more. 150-159: Feel like using a Hero Box? These Heroes are nice, but you can expect to go a month or more without seeing one in a level 10 Tavern. 160-169: These heroes are extremely rare and comprise much of the Top 25 Combat Hero ranking. 170++: These heroes do exist! Just expect to see only one or two per server. Remember that Hero color is determined by total number of stat points, and that this calculation excludes INT scores. Most good combat Heroes will have natural INT scores below 40, and below 30 is even better. Determining Stat and Hero Color Heroes of Gaia determines Hero Color by the formula''' (ATK + DEF + SPD + INT) - (CL - 1) + U', whereas the Stat Color is independent of Hero Color, and is instead based on specific stat ranges. Both ranges appear in the table below. Hero Progress Gaining Experience There are four main ways in which a Hero may gain experience: either through combat, as a Castellen, or most recently, Ivory Towers and Hero Tasks. '''1) Combat' experience may be obtained in a variety of ways -- attacking other players, doing combat in World Buildings such as the Tower of Babel, or by attacking NPCs or Treasures on the world map. Individual units to not give experience, rather experience gained is a function of the enemy army strength. Combat experience: (DA * Bonuses) / 40 is incorrect. The true value is closer to '''(DA * Bonuses) / 70, but needs further testing. '''DA = the unit value of units slain in the battle. Thus, if only 194,000 of 250,000 units were killed during the battle, DA = 194,000. Bonuses generally take the form of player skills such as Prodigious Learner as well as Hero tower's bonus. 2) Castellan experience is governed by an entirely different equation. Castellen experience: + Ore) * 5 + (Sulfur + Crystal) * 10 + Gold / 3 Note: When calculating Castellan experience gain for unit production, use the unit/force value when calculating experience, and not the actual unit cost as reduced by Manufacturing Skill. 3) [[World Buildings|'Ivory Towers']] are new type of world building added in the Heroes of Gaia: Babel expansion. Occupying an Ivory Tower grants experience at a rate of 2500/5 minutes for up to 12 hours. The total experience possible from one possession of an Ivory Tower 2500 * 12 * 12 or 360,000. This is not as efficient as farming high level NPCs, but it is a good place to rest Heroes overnight. 4) Hero Tasks are another Babel addition. Hero Tasks are small objectives that reward incrementally increasing experience to the Hero that completes the task. Each completed task grants 100 more experience than the last. There are currently 20 Hero Tasks available each day, although Snail Game has promised cards which will increase the total number of daily Hero tasks to 100. Twenty tasks nets 43,000 experience, and completing 100 tasks will yield 605,000 experience. Hero Tasks are best suited for use with Heroes that are levels 5-20. Experience Chart From level 20 onwards, EXP required to gain a level is: 120 * (lvl2 - 300). *''' 20 is the lowest hero level you should use for taking over an NPC castle. Suggested is 22 or 23. '''Note: When gaining a level, the exp count restarts from 0. Equipment Equipment is an important part of the Hero arsenal. Good equipment can literally double, triple, or maybe even quadruple the effectiveness of your hero. Arena Rank Heroes can increase their rank in Arena by increasing their record. Increasing one's arena rank leads to increased troop capacity by 50.000 units and the ability to equip secondary arms. Unit Limits The unit limit is determined by both the level and the Arena Rank. This limit can be further increased by items or the third orc racial skill. Hero Strategies Find here some unstructured info on improving your hero stats. Category:Game Mechanics